


Big Mom死了之后*（2）

by Wulanuosi



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulanuosi/pseuds/Wulanuosi
Relationships: Kaido/Charlotte Katakuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Big Mom死了之后*（2）

大婚那天，卡塔库栗其实没什么想法。他就像一个旁观者一样看着凯多拉起他的手宣布婚事，看着自己被凯多灌下一杯又一杯酒，放纵那些辛辣又无趣的液体顺着喉管一路向下，在肺腑里燃起一堆火焰。卡塔库栗眼前的世界在这堆火焰中扭曲，升腾，然后嘭地一声炸开，最后在恭喜首领大婚的声音中轰然落地，变成一堆碎片。

宴会从上午开到了傍晚，看起来还要继续闹到深夜。但婚宴的主角之一此刻必须要退场了，卡塔库栗被霍金斯搀扶着走向房间，考虑到身高差，也许用卡塔库栗拄着霍金斯更合适一些。

卡塔库栗很少喝酒，大量的酒精和没好全的伤口的共同发作让他头昏眼花，右腿撕裂的肌腱显然也无力支撑神志不清的主人独自走回房间。哦，他甚至不知道凯多的房间在哪。

“夫人，解酒汤。”

卡塔库栗被这出乎意料的称呼逼出了几分神智，他摇摇头，好像这样就能把那些该死的酒精甩出自己的脑袋似的。这个无意义的动作给了他心理安慰，起码他此刻已经能稳稳地拿起那碗汤然后一口气把它喝干。

霍金斯看着卡塔库栗喝完醒酒汤，然后将自己摔进椅子里，再无动作。

好吧，看来这几天里没人敢告诉他他现在需要干什么。想想自己待会要做的事，霍金斯觉得自己的脸上露出了死相。

“夫人，浴室在左手边，已经为您准备好了沐浴用品和衣物。”霍金斯竭力使自己坦然地走到卡塔库栗身边，将一个小册子安稳地放到卡塔库栗手边，“另外，请您看着这个册子进行操作，如果有需要，您可以拉铃来传唤有经验的仆人。”

卡塔库栗闻言拿起了小册子，打开，“自我灌肠指导手册”几个大字映入眼帘。霸王色霸气一瞬间席卷了整个建筑，幸好这是针对凯多的特殊材料，否则恐怕此时房子已经塌得彻彻底底。

霍金斯觉得自己需要做些什么来保住自己的命，但在这可怕的霸气下，他根本没有开口和动作的力气。更糟糕的是，霸气的威压不断加大，霍金斯恍惚觉得自己会死在这里。

就在霍金斯险些绝望时，霸气突兀地消失了。

霍金斯喘着粗气，汗水不受控制地低落在地板上，但他依旧努力使自己流利地说话，“这是您和首领完婚必须．．．．．．”

“我知道了，你退下吧。“卡塔库栗并不想听霍金斯接下来的话，他并不是什么都不懂的小孩子，这种事情．．．．．，这种事情．．．．．，卡塔库栗闭了闭眼，忍一忍就过去了，不会比任何一道伤疤痛苦。

“是。”霍金斯松了口气，幸好没听杰克那个没脑子的话，真上海楼石锁链硬来只怕婚礼就要变葬礼了。

凯多回到房间的时候已经是后半夜，没有灯光，一片黑暗，但凯多可以清楚地看到他的新婚妻子躺在床上。除了胸口起伏外一动不动，但他们彼此都清楚，卡塔库栗很清醒。

凯多点了灯，虽然他平时不会介意有没有光，也懒得一盏盏点灯，但今天是个特殊的日子。事实上，凯多并没有对卡塔库栗熄灯的行为感到生气，甚至很高兴卡塔库栗发这种小脾气。他可以接受他随意拉来泄火的人摆出一副忍辱负重以图未来的样子，也可以容忍一张充满仇恨的面孔。反正他们不可能活到第二天，凯多一向对死人很宽容。

但是，他不能容忍他的妻子，一个夏洛特摆出那副样子。他妻子的一切举止都必须要符合他的身份，卡塔库栗可以发些无伤大雅的脾气，可以动一些小心思，可以在房间里跟他大打出手。但卡塔库栗不能仇恨他，不能不敬服他，不能摆出一副这是交易的木头脸，然后活像妓女应付嫖客一样来应付他。

卡塔库栗并不明白凯多的心思，他初始还诧异凯多竟然在点灯，随后只是沉默地看着天花板，看着它一点点变亮，最终被凯多庞大的身躯遮挡住。

啧，浑身酒气。卡塔库栗看向压在自己身上的男人，他的．．．．．丈夫。

卡塔库栗其实只比凯多矮了30几公分，但此刻凯多完全笼罩了他。（漫画里路飞倒地的长度立起来大概到凯多膝盖往上一些，所以凯多身高应该也是5M多一些。）

凯多此时也在注视在卡塔库栗，从他的额头逡巡到他异于常人的大嘴，然后下移到他线条利索的脖子上，它正随着呼吸不住起伏，在灯光下泛出一种美丽的光泽。期间卡塔库栗一直在看着他，平静地看着他。

他是我的了，快乐迸发出来，凯多突然感到满足。

接下来的事情顺理成章，卡塔库栗身上穿的严格意义上并不能叫衣服，只是一块布，凯多一揭就落。

猛兽的珍宝此刻失去一切包裹，赤裸地呈现在它面前。

漂亮的肌肉妥帖得依附在骨骼上，间杂的伤疤并没有破坏它的魅力，反而让它的美丽脱离感官层面，进入欲望的世界。半边粉红的纹身又像是魔鬼的低喃，它跟随着心跳的搏动起舞，吐出致命的爱语。它美得惊心动魄，值得用性命去拥抱，去抚摸，去亲吻。

凯多被迷惑了，他低下头，用唇舌来浸染他的珍宝。像宣示主权的野兽一样，一丝不苟地肆虐每一寸的肌肤。

卡塔库栗觉得自己似乎在跟一头巨型海王类对视，对方胸有成竹，步步紧逼，而自己只能狼狈地不断倒退，这感觉让他觉得糟透了，他必须做点什么来摆脱这种处境

凯多的亲吻被迫中止在卡塔库栗紧实的腰部，因为他的妻子突然将双腿缠绕到了他的身上，就像蟒蛇缠住它的猎物那样。

“你要亲到明天早上吗，凯多？”

“轰”

猛兽终于意识到它真正应该做得是什么了。

随着被进入，被撕裂的剧痛，卡塔库栗蓦地放松了下来。事情回到他所熟悉的领域里了，忍受疼痛对卡塔库栗来说比忍受恐惧更加容易，疼痛在他的人生里司空见惯。

随着凯多的抽插，血液开始缓慢地脱离躯体，它们在离开的时候也在为它们的主人服务。干涩的甬道因为血液的努力渐渐变得湿滑，减轻了它们主人所承受的伤害。

“应该快要止血了。”卡塔库栗感受着难言之处传来的感觉，“流出的血也不多，如果这么继续下去的话，明天应该可以继续训练。”

卡塔库栗有些无聊地想着，他确实没什么好做的。只要自然地痛呼，他的表情和声音就能应付凯多了，起码凯多目前没有对此有什么意见。这对他来说实在轻松，所以只能想些乱七八糟的东西来打发时间。

事情的转变来源于双腿间血液干涸后的一次突然撞击，凯多把他抱了起来，他的阴茎进入到了一个可怕的深度。卡塔库栗一时没有防备，重重地闷哼一声，这声音似乎鼓舞了凯多，他开始用不断地用力撞击。

卡塔库栗恍惚觉得他的内脏都在被凯多不断搅动，这让他突然变得恐慌，他发觉自己干了一件蠢事。

他善于忍受疼痛，于是他傲慢地认为他也可以忍受情事的疼痛，但他错了。

情事的疼痛发源于内部，连接着他的五脏六腑，他不能像抛弃伤疤一样抛弃他的肺腑。凯多已经扼住了他的咽喉，此刻他最柔软也最忠诚的内部在向他的敌人倒戈，而这该死的敌人却是自己放进去的！

“凯多，呼，出来一点，啊，求呃你，．．．．．，出来一点!”

卡塔库栗忍不住求饶，这太恐怖了，他的肺腑被握在他人手里，就像一柄达克摩里斯之剑悬挂在他头顶，这是一份不知何时会到来的灭顶之灾。他情愿凯多用鞭子抽他，或者随便什么乱七八糟的东西来打他，他可以忍受它们，起码它们都是已知的，熟悉且无需畏惧的。

记得我之前说过吗，凯多是个拥有野兽直觉的家伙。现在，他敏锐地意识到，他真正抓住了卡塔库栗的弱点。不是亲情这根他自愿缠身的锁链，而是深植于内心，发源于灵魂，相会在肉体与本能之间的恐惧。

如果这不是新婚之夜，凯多会顺从卡塔库栗的意见，因为他是他的妻子。但是今晚不行，他不能让他的珍宝逃跑，他需要彻底地，在他的珍宝上打上自己的烙印，于是他朝卡塔库栗露出了一个巨大而狰狞的笑容，更加用力地撞击起来。

“畜生．．．呃啊．．混账．．．滚啊．．呼．．．．王八蛋．．．．“这已经是卡塔库栗所知道的最粗鄙的骂人话了，来源于他童年时代嘲笑他的孩子们。等他再长大一些，已经没人敢对夏洛特的孩子说这种脏话了，他也失去了学习的机会。

事实上，卡塔库栗不仅在骂，他还在打。

卡塔库栗不清楚他到底在恐惧什么，但他已经敏锐地意识到如果不阻止凯多，那么他的未来必将陷入到一个极为糟糕的境地，这让他开始疯狂地反抗。

他的要求并不过分不是吗，凯多可以打他，可以操他。他只是希望凯多能换个姿势，不要那么深。

卡塔库栗的攻击给凯多带来了不小的麻烦，这些攻击如果放在平时他会立刻把卡塔库栗打晕在地上，但现在他在和卡塔库栗上床，他不可能打晕他，而且武装色硬化的年糕打在身上确实挺疼的。

纠缠了一会儿，两人都奈何不了彼此，凯多开始生气了。他觉得卡塔库栗欺骗了他，他并不想兑现他的条件。卡塔库栗是他的妻子，是他的所有物，卡塔库栗怎么可以拒绝自己？

“卡塔库栗，你在怕什么？”凯多语气低沉，“你是我的妻子，是我除了历史正文和虚无缥缈的领地之外唯一从夏洛特要来的宝物，我怎么会伤害你？你怎么可以拒绝我？你是在欺骗我吗？”说着说着，凯多记忆里延绵已久的愤怒突然喷涌出来，他怒吼着，“你也要像你的母亲一样欺骗我吗？夏洛特要欺骗我吗？”

“不！” 卡塔库栗惊呼出声，不能让凯多迁怒他的兄弟姐妹们。

“我只是太疼了。”卡塔库栗竭力牵起一个笑容，“只是太疼了。

这听上去像是什么蹩脚得厉害的借口，但这确实是实话，来源于内部的疼痛和背叛让卡塔库栗心力交瘁。

“今天是新婚之夜，你可以忍对吗。”凯多定定地看着卡塔库栗，语气不辨喜怒。

“是，我会忍的。”卡塔库栗明白了凯多的意思，他伸手环住凯多的身躯，“我会为了我们的新婚之夜忍耐的。”

“对，今天是新婚之夜。”凯多满意地裂开一个笑容，随着他的再一次动作，一股又一股的鲜血逐渐蜿蜒到两人相交的腿间。

在接下来堪比强暴的性爱中，卡塔库栗尽力不让自己像个傻瓜似地哭出来，那太软弱也太愚蠢了。他竭力让自己清醒，忽视灵魂不断向他传来的尖叫与求救声。

“这没什么大不了，不会比被土龙贯穿腰部更疼，也不会比雨之希留切断肌腱更疼，忍一忍就过去了。”卡塔库栗努力地安慰自己，并且让自己真得相信了。 

凯多着迷地抚摸着卡塔库栗被冷汗覆盖的肌肤，他的肌肉纠结在一起，他的脸上满溢着痛苦，但他依旧看着自己，他的眼睛里只有自己。而他们的下身也紧密地联系在一起，他可以感受到他腹腔内部火热而柔软的脏器，他的每一个动作都会引动他最深刻的反应。

我得到他了，凯多确信这一点，卡塔库栗已经溃不成军，他壁垒森严的城堡迎来了新主人。

他再也不能离开自己，永远都不会，与他的母亲截然相反。


End file.
